He's A Pirate
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Captain of the pirate ship Freeshooter, Xigbar returns to a port that he hadn't visited in a year. His absence has been with good reason, waiting for him at the tavern is a woman who may want to kill him. XigbarTifa. Lemon. For Pahoyhoy. Oneshot. Complet


He's A Pirate

* * *

><p>This is a late anniversary present to my wonderful Pahoyhoy featuring what could possibly be the most crack pairing from our famtreverse that just happens to work so absosmurfly well! I hope you like it lovey!<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to light the town ablaze with the light of the sunset as three men walked along the pier towards the town with a purpose. The townsfolk gave them a wide birth, their clothing easily giving away their professions. Each of the men word a long dark jacket that reached their knees, hiding most of the black pants they each wore and less of the darker boots. All three of them wore an assortment of weapons on their bodies: pistols, swords, daggers, along with ammunition for those weapons decorated their bodies. Along with their looks, each man carried himself in a certain way and had an aura that was completely unmistakable.<p>

They were pirates, fairly well known in these parts for their ruthlessness and maliciousness to the ships that they attacked. They had no fear walking through town or of being attacked, not in this town at least. The small port town of Midgar still had yet to issue a bounty on their heads, so this was where they often came to make port, recruit new crew members or just to enjoy some time off of the ship to pick up more pleasurable company.

"What say we head right over to Seventh Heaven, boys?" the man in the centre, Captain Xigbar of the ship The Freeshooter grinned, his scared face looking back and forth between the two men that flanked him. His long dark hair was littered with grey streaks, pulled back into a long ponytail. His most distinguishing feature wasn't the thick red scars that ran over his left cheek, but rather the black eye patch that covered his right amber eye.

The man on his right let out a sigh, his own black hair pulled partially off of his face, leaving the rest to hang down his back in long dreadlocks. He had piercing blue eyes the colour of ice that stood out from his tanned skin. "Do you really think that is a wise decision, Captain?"

"Lighten up, Xaldin," smirked Xigbar, clapping one hand on his first mate's back, the wide grin never leaving his lips. "Hasn't been an issue before."

The final man laughed before lifting a pocket flash to his lips, taking a deep swig of the liquid inside. As dark as the other two men were, this man was light. From his hair to his pale skin to his light blue eyes, this man was as different as he could be from the other two. "Relax, Captain. He's just nervous to show up back home after a year's absence." He was the only one of the group to speak with an accent, marking him as a foreigner more than anything else.

Xaldin didn't respond to the taunt except for with a deep growl and sharp glare. That only made the Captain laugh harder as he clapped the blond man on the back as well. "Lookee here, Luxord. I think you may have just pissed off my first mate."

Luxord just scratched at his goatee. "I guess that's better than pissing me off. As navigator, I could lead you into peril easily if you piss me off."

Xaldin just scoffed. "Yet you can navigate us through anything when you are dead drunk every waking moment."

"Sounds about right," the blond man smirked as he emptied the rest of the flasks contents down his throat. "Well, until you want to deal with me being sober any time soon, which I don't suggest, we had better find somewhere that will serve me some sort of rum. Or gin. Or ale. Hell, anything with a proof will work for me tonight."

The trio continued to exchange insults and jibes at one another as they progressed further into town, given a wide berth by the general population. Eventually they came to stop in front of a tavern that looked so similar to every other one on any corner of this town. The sound of rowdy drunkards rang out from inside, giving the promise of a good evening inside.

Xaldin stopped, looking up at the building that he knew so well. The other two easily could sense his apprehension, coming to a stop on either side of him. Three years ago, Xigbar had only recently become Captain of his ship, ousting their former Captain, Xemnas and his first mate Saïx, through mutiny. After clearing his crew out of those still loyal to Xemnas, Xigbar found that he was shorthanded and thus needed to pick up a few new crew members. And Midgar happened to be the closest port he was not a wanted man at. That was the first night he had ever set foot inside of Seventh Heaven.

There, the newly appointed Captain first met Xaldin, the man recently losing his parents to a localized plague of sickness. This left Xaldin to care for his two younger sisters and run their tavern, a life that he never wanted. He had always dreamed of a life on the seas, but he had been denied a position in the King's Navy due to a past that involved petty crimes. So when Xigbar arrived, offering a position on his ship, Xaldin jumped at the chance, leaving everything behind with his sisters, knowing that they would understand and be able to care for themselves.

Though the rest of the crew made fun of him, Xaldin always kept a small portion of the loot he collected aside and passed it onto his sisters whenever he could. But this was the first time in a year that he had returned home, and he expected that no amount of coin or jewels would be able to quell the anger of someone in particular.

"Are you telling me that you can face an entire legion of men without breaking a sweat, but the thoughts of going home have you shaking like a little girl?" Luxord laughed, finding the entire situation hilarious. The blond's story was not nearly as deep as Xaldin's. It started with a night of heavy drinking, followed by Luxord high tailing it out of town with nothing to his name, not even a pair of pants, due to sleeping with the Governor's daughter, and wife, in the same night, then having the unfortunate luck of being caught. Still drunk and naked, Luxord jumped aboard the first ship leaving port only to end up on The Freeshooter. With a constant supply of booze, a never ending supply of suckers he was able to swindle with rigged card games, and never really finding anything else better to do with his life, Luxord stayed upon the Freeshooter, quickly discovering an unmatched talent for navigating.

Xaldin then developed an almost sinister smirk on his lips. "It's not me I'm worried about. It's our Captain's life that I fear for."

Xigbar when visibly pale at the implication. He had forgotten what would await him the next time he returned to Seventh Heaven. Unfortunately this place had the best ale in town, which made his decision for him. "It will be worth it," he shrugged, losing any fear that he felt at the thought of the creamy ale. With that said, he walked up to the double doors, pushing them open.

As he did so, the entire room went silent and the crowd turned to look at the newcomers. The three of them posed an intimidating sight as they stood in the open door. All three of them wore equally sinister grins on their faces as they took in the sight of the busy tavern all frozen in fear, every table surrounded by patrons. Despite the attention, none of the men were bothered as they made their way over towards a table that was slightly off to one side. The four people that had been sitting at the table that the pirates had their eyes on quickly scurried out of the way, leaving their half full tankards of ale ignored on the table.

With a single swipe of his arm, Xigbar cleared the table of all the dishes before taking his seat, leaning back in the chair. Luxord and Xaldin took two of the other chairs, joining their Captain at the table. As soon as they sat down, a petit brunet boy followed by a cute redhead girl rushed over and began to wipe up the mess and collect the knocked over steins. As soon as those two left, a blonde girl returned to the table, carrying three new ales, placing one front of each of the pirates.

Just as she went to leave, Xaldin shot a hand out and grabbed hold of the tiny blonde's arm, the young girl letting out a horrified gasp at the rough handling. Bright blue eyes went wide as she looked down at the pirate with obvious fear. "Send the bar mistress to our table," he demanded in a tone that left no room for argument.

Wrenching her arm free from the tight hold, the petit girl then hurried back behind the bar, where the other three servers, all teenagers by the looks of them, took her into their arms as she broke down.

Xaldin just smirked at the reaction before lifting his tankard to his lips and taking a long drink, satisfied that his message would be delivered, the girl was far too frightened to not pass it along.

"Dare I inquire as to why you called your sister over to the table when we know she will try and kill our beloved Captain?" Luxord questioned, his ale already half gone as he tried to flag down one of the servers for more. Or some rum. But most likely for both. But the four teenagers refused to look at their table, let alone come near them.

"I just wanted to make sure that I am here when she does try and kill him. Then I can at least be able to claim that I attempted to save him," responded the first mate, his own ale emptying just as quickly.

While the blond navigator just laughed, their Captain froze mid-drink, wondering if he really was in that much trouble with Xaldin's sister. He had been avoiding making port in Midgar for a year now in order to avoid her, but if she was like her older brother, she held grudges. Maybe the ale here wasn't going to be worth it. The pirate captain's single amber eye went wide. "Oh, bugger, this isn't going to turn out well, is it?" he said, no fear in his voice. But to the two men that knew him best, Xigbar was not exactly calm. He'd need a lot more alcohol in his blood to be able to deal with what was to come.

The next moment, three more ale steins were slammed down on the bale, causing the three pirates to jump a little at the sound. As one, they all looked up to see the bar mistress standing there with a scowl on her beautiful face.

"How dare you show your faces in my tavern!" she growled towards no one in particular as she crossed her arms over her ample bosom.

"What happened last time was not my fault, Tifa," Xaldin spoke with little emotion as he picked up his fresh ale, taking only a small sip at first, a precautionary measure in case Tifa had decided to poison them. When no unusual tastes hit his tongue, Xaldin decided that the chance of being poisoned would be worth it for the taste of this ale.

"How can you say that?" demanded the brunette, staring at her older brother with burning brown eyes. "Xion joined his crew in order to find you!" she then pointed at Xigbar before turning her glare in his direction. "And you, as if having my brother in your crew wasn't enough, you had to go and take our little sister too?"

Xigbar just chuckled as he finished off his first tankard of ale, gently setting the stein down on the table. This wasn't going to be nearly as bad as he thought it might be. An angry woman was something he could deal with, and she hadn't decided to go violent on him yet either, so that was a good thing. "Your brother joined voluntarily. It wasn't my doing in the least. And as for your sister…well, I didn't exactly force her either." As he spoke, the captain's good eye began to take in the woman standing in front of him. She wasn't very tall, but her dark hair was long, flowing all the way down to the waist of her dark coloured skirts. She wore a flounced white shirt that showed off her creamy pale shoulders, dipping down to show off a good amount of his breasts as well. Though there was contempt on her pretty face, her large, doe brown eyes showed concern for her family. All in all, Xigbar was surprised at his first mate's sister's appearance. Pleasantly so. Though he had been in Midgar several times before, the Captain had never had the pleasure of meeting this woman that despised him so.

Tifa just sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Is she alright?" the worry was evident in her words as he looked back and forth between the two men. On their last visitation to Midgar, after returning to the sea, Xigbar had found a petite girl stowing away in the brig. Thankfully Xaldin had been with him when he discovered her, identifying the girl instantly. Xion had stowed away in order to meet up with her older brother. Instead of killing her like he normally would do, Xigbar put her to work in his crew, something that she had obviously been prepared to offer to do anyway.

It seems that like her brother, Xion's heart belonged at sea and the young girl adapted almost instantly to her new life. Her main job on the ship was that of lookout, no one else on crew ale to scurry up to the crow's nest as quickly as she could. But she was also a formidable ally to have in battle with an amazing hand at the dagger. Xigbar wouldn't give up such a valuable crew member so easily.

"Good," was the only response that Xaldin gave his sister about how Xion was fairing.

Tifa let out a sigh of relief. "Will you let her come home?" Those big brown eyes then turn onto the Captain, filled with a pleasing look.

Xigbar just scoffed. "As if."

At the harsh answer, the buxom brunette scowled before storming off, calling back over her shoulder, "Keep your hands off my servers!"

"That actually went better than I expected," the Captain chuckled, taking a long swig of his ale.

Xaldin rolled his eyes. "I would have almost put money on her attacking you. Consider yourself lucky. That girl packs quite a punch, as Luxord should know."

They both then turned to look at the navigator, waiting for him to give his opinion, only to see that he had left the table. When they finally located him, neither Xigbar nor Xaldin were surprised to see Luxord off to one side, two scantily clad women hanging all over him.

Nothing was out of the ordinary there.

.

.

The night wore on, tankards of ale arriving almost the moment one emptied. The crowd was rowdy enough, but not violent at least. All in all, the atmosphere was quite pleasant and for the pirates, it was a nice way to relax and prepare them for whatever trouble the crew managed to get themselves into during their absence. After yet another round, the captain was still feeling only slightly buzzed while his first mate had definitely feeling the numerous ales he had consumed.

Luxord eventually returned to the table, a smug and satisfied look on his face that told the other two that the women that had been draped all over the navigator earlier had lived up to his expectations. But that wasn't going to be enough for him, and Luxord would probably be looking for someone else to satisfy him soon enough. The drunk first mate noticed, despite his intoxication that the blond's eye was constantly drawn to one of the young female servers or both.

"Don't hit on the servers," A glassy eyed Xaldin glared at the other man as the redhead girl came back close to them, Luxord's eyes following her every move. He could barely remember his own name, but for some reason was able to recall his sisters parting comment from earlier.

"And why not?" smirked the blond as he drained his eighth, no ninth, stein.

Before any of them could respond, the next round was slammed down on the table, none of the amber liquid spilling out despite the rough handling. As always, Tifa stood before them. She didn't trust any of the pirates enough, not even her own brother, to not lay a hand on her young charges. She had heard the warning given to the blond man and came over to enforce her words. "Because I rescued them all off a merchant vessel about three months ago. They were being trained and sold as sex slaves. Kairi and Naminé still cannot tolerate a man's hand, and probably never will be able to again. As for Sora and Roxas, they had it worse. I'm just glad that I was able to get them out before they were made into eunuchs."

The pirates did said nothing as they drank their ale, Luxord's eye finally falling on a set of women who were obviously identical twins, giggling off in one corner of the tavern. It took only another mouthful of his ale for Luxord to lift himself back out of his chair and over to the young women who had been trying, and succeeding in attracting his attention. As soon as the blond pirate left the table, Xaldin fell forward, passed out cold from the ale he had consumed. Xigbar could only laugh at his first mate and his inability to hold his liquor. Tifa just rolled her eyes and walked back over to the bar.

As the night progressed into the later hours, patrons drank their fill, filtering out to return to their normal lives. Xigbar continued to nurse a tankard, unsure of what number this was. Not that he really cared though. His first mate continued to snore next to him, still dead to the world as a result of the amount of alcohol in his blood. Then again, the captain would probably want to do the same thing if he ever returned to his home town. Provided he wasn't clapped in irons the moment he set foot there. Tough luck on that, seeing as the bounty on his head there was one of the highest in all the seas.

"Are you going to be leaving any time soon?" a tired voice said, causing Xigbar to smirk into the last drops of his ale. Despite her obvious dislike of him and desire to have nothing to do with the pirates, Tifa sure came over to his table often. He could easily see the conflict in her eyes, torn between the desperation to learn about her sister's new life, and the obvious hate she held for pirates.

But the captain wasn't about to fall for that. He hadn't gotten this far in life by showing compassion, sympathy or weakness. Scoffing, Xigbar slammed his ale back down on the table. "And what is your hurry to get rid of us, eh?"

Tifa crossed her arms once more over her ample cleavage. "I'd like to be able to close up for the night," she sighed, the obvious tiredness lacing her voice as she nodded to the rest of the tavern which was indeed empty. Even the kiddies had already left. When had that happened? Luxord was still nowhere to be found either, probably off sharing quarters with one or more women. Hopefully this time he had learned his lesson and stayed away from the married ones, but probably not.

Downing the final mouthful of his ale, the captain looked down at his first mate. "If you think you can drag him all the way back to my ship, be my guest. Just don't be looking my way for any help."

"I beg your pardon?" Coffee brown eyes went wide as clenched fists fell to her sides. How dare this arrogant, brutish, conceited, pig-headed, lying…

"And that sort of flattery won't be helping either," the dark haired pirate smirked.

Gasping, Tifa clapped her hands over her mouth. As much as she thought that he deserved it, she had never meant to say those things out loud. But she didn't back down either. "You can't just leave him here!" she argued as the pirate captain pushed himself up from the table and began to walk towards the door, obviously intent on leaving Xaldin right where he was.

"Want to bet on that?" laughed the long haired man as he continued on towards the entrance. He was halted suddenly however as a hand encircled around the top of his arm, keeping him in place. Resisting the urge to reach down and draw his pistol, Xigbar spun around to come face to face with the dark haired woman, caught completely off guard by the boldness of Tifa. Meeting her eyes and seeing the defiance there brought a smirk to his face.

Boldly, he brought his hand up and placed it on her bare should, squeezing tight enough that it brought a gasp of surprise from the dark haired woman. "Get your hand off me," she said, a light growl in her words.

The pirate just smirked, "Not until you return the favour." His words were laced with mischief and his amber eye gleamed with an unnamed emotion. Xigbar then began pushing her backwards towards the bar. He wasn't pushing so hard that Tifa would fall or couldn't get out of it if she really tried, but surprisingly enough, she allowed it. With a look that was purely predatory, the dark haired man pushed the buxom brunette up against the wall next to the counter. The entire time, Tifa's grip on his upper arm never faltered. That only served to motivate the pirate more. For several long moments, they stood there, staring at one another, one with contempt and the other with amusement, never moving.

Xigbar was the first to break the stance as he moved his free hand down to wrap around her free wrist, pinning it to the wall behind her as well. Tifa never resisted the move, but the Captain could tell that her breaths were coming shorter and more rapidly. The dislike in her gaze never faltered as he continued to try and stare him down. If it had been anyone besides this pirate captain, she probably would have succeeded. But not today.

"Sweet seas, you're sexy when you're angry," Xigbar said, this time with a growl in his voice. Not waiting for a response, he dove in, capturing the smaller woman's lips with his own. For a few moments, she struggled, trying to push the pirate away, but with him holding her wrist to the wall and her refusing to release her hold on his arm; Tifa was unable to push him away. After seconds though, her body began to react to the pirate's skilled actions. He was good. When the brunet felt her eyes begin to slide shut as she melted into the movements, she snapped back to her senses. A growl formed deep in her through as he parted her lips. Before Xigbar had the chance to invade her mouth with his tongue, she bit down on his bottom lip hard.

The reaction from the dark haired man was not to jump back or pull away, but to moan, pushing his entire body against hers. She was so warm and it sent a pleasurable sensation coursing through Xigbar's body. He had to have her. Pulling away from the buxom beauty, the pirate couldn't help but smirk as Tifa continued to try and nip at his lips. The thing that the pirate noted instantly however was that the contempt that had been shading in those endless coffee eyes had begun to fade, ever so slightly, and what had begun to replace is was lust and arousal. This was a good thing.

Deciding to see what would happen; the Captain released his hold on both Tifa's shoulder and wrist. The moment that he took his hand off her shoulder, the brunette let go of his arm as well. What he hadn't expected was that her other hand would come up on his blind side so rapidly, slapping him hard across the cheek, the sound resonating through the otherwise silent tavern.

"The hell was that for?" growled Xigbar as he thrust his hips harshly against the buxom woman's, causing her to gasp.

"Do not think you can take advantage of me just because I'm a woman," she glared, but it wasn't as full of hatred as before, this time there was even more excitement hiding in there.

Xigbar only chuckled, reaching one calloused hand up to caress her cheek briefly, and this time it did cause the beautiful woman's eyes to close, but only the barest airy puff of air escaped her slightly parted lips. "I want you because you ARE a woman. And it's not taking advantage of you if our actions are mutual." This pirate definitely had a silver tongue.

"Who says it's mutual?" her words were now breathless and Tifa was having a hard time hiding the attraction that she was suddenly feeling for this annoying and arrogant pirate. The feel of his body pressing against her was the breaking point for her. She couldn't deny it any longer. Reaching both her hands up, she tangled them in his grey streaked hair, the leather tie holding it back easily falling to the ground as she pulled him in for a second kiss. Their lips collided harshly, kneading together as Xigbar began to press harder against her.

The brunette was the first to make a noise as she let out a breath moan, her lips parting with the sound. Xigbar took complete advantage of the opportunity as his tongue forced it's away into her warm mouth. Her tongue responded eagerly, tasting the unique flavour of the pirate. There was just something about his essence that made her melt into the joining as she tightened her grip in his peppered hair. With his warm body continuing to press her against the wall, Tifa was able to feel every one of his firm muscles against her, and it caused something to sear through her veins that she couldn't name.

As he continued to attack the brunette's mouth with his own, Xigbar allowed his hands to move down and grip her hips even through her thick skirts. The feel of her large breasts pushing hard against his chest was sending most of the captain's thoughts, and much of his blood, southward. He had to have this woman and he would have her right here and now. Squeezing her hips even tighter, the dark haired man rolled his pelvis forcibly into hers, swallowing the moan that escaped her at the action. With a smirk playing on his lips, Xigbar broke the kiss, loving the feel of her hot breath panting out against his own kiss bruised lips.

The buxom brunette could only gasp as his fingers kneaded through her skirts, continuing to thrust her hard into the wall she was leaning against. Tifa could feel the strength in his fingers already and it turned her on even more. With another airy moan, her own hands slid down, untangling themselves from his dark hair, wrapping around the back of his neck as one of her long legs lifted up, wrapping around his hip.

The Captain let out an animalistic growl as his movements began to pick up speed and one hand ran gently up Tifa's side, drawing a shiver from her that they both felt. At her reaction, he smirked once more as his hand finally cupped one of her heavy breasts. That caused her to cry out his name, fuelling his motions even more. As he began to squeeze and massage the mound, the dark haired pirate could feel that there were several layers of fabric beneath his hand, and it was nothing he intended on allowing to get in his away. With his other hand, he finally released his firm grip on the brunette's hip, reaching down and pulling his dagger from its scabbard on his waist.

Coffee eyes went wide at the sight, but oddly enough, it didn't frighten her. She didn't even flinch as the cold steel of the blade was pressed against her jaw. All she could do was allow her eyes to slide shut and tilt her head off to one side, waiting for him to make his move. The flat of his blade ran slowly down her neck and along her breast bone, leaving chills in its wake. When she felt the pirate move the blade so that the point rests in the cleft between her breasts, she couldn't help but take in a deep breath, refusing to let it out.

At the absolutely trust that this woman was showing him, it only increased the desire that Xigbar was feeling. It was quickly turning to desperation however, so he wasn't about to prolong it any longer than necessary. With a single sharp slice down, the dagger slashed through the layers of material, exposing Tifa's chest to him. She hadn't moved an inch until the fabric fell open and even then, it was only to shrug the ripped material and corset off. As soon as she was rid of that, Tifa found her breasts cupped by two large and warm hands. Thumbs instantly began to rub over the entire mound, paying extra attention to the nipples which were already hardening at the exposure. Another moan escaped her as the pirate fondled her breasts, the movements of his strong hands driving her wild. When one of the fingers began to trace the cleft between her breasts, the brunette couldn't help but gasp at the sensation of feeling something wet there and a slight sting of pain.

The Captain could only chuckle at her reactions as he continue to run his finger over the thin cut that the sharp edge of his dagger made, smearing the blood that had appeared over the two milky white mounds. He made sure to massage the pebbles of her nipples harshly, pushing them in and flicking his thumbnail over the sensitive buds alternately. As his hands were busy doing that, Xigbar's lips went straight for the side of the brunette's neck, running his tongue lavishly along flesh that was salted with sweat. Each time that he came across a particularly flavourful area, his teeth would nip at the skin, Tifa's reactions easily felt by the dark haired man.

The combined pain of the cut along the inside of her breast along with the light bites that the pirate was giving her served to turn the coffee eyed woman on even more. Xigbar was good. Skilled and handsomer than she would ever admit. The scars that lined his face stood out from tanned flesh, but there was something that excited Tifa to no end. So when the gentle caresses of her breasts began to transform into harsher squeezes, it was a natural reaction for her hands to slip down from around his neck, pushing the heavy black coat off of his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor around them. Still not satisfied with his state of undress compared to hers, Tifa then took hold of the wide necked grey shirt that the tall man wore, ripping it down the centre using only her bare hands, leaving it to hang around his wrists like that.

"Impatient little thing, aren't you?" he said, his voice husky as he released her large breasts, bringing his fingers up to lick the blood off of them, a sight that forced another chill to travel along the brunette's spine. How was this man managing to arouse her so thoroughly? Not really worried about the answer to that at the moment, Tifa used the leg that she still had wrapped around the pirate's hip to pull him firmly against her body, telling him exactly what she wanted with only a roll of the hips.

"Just hurry," she gasped as one of his hands felt along her thigh, pushing the volumous skirts up along with it. As each layer of the heavy material was moved, exposing her bare leg, the buxom woman could only run her hands over his broad shoulders and back, loving the feel of Xigbar's scars under her fingers. Each time her blunt nails scratched over one of the numerous scars that littered his back, the pirate would take in a sharp hiss of breath, then thrust his hips harshly into hers. Every time that their bodies were pressed that hard together, Tifa would meet his thrusts, grinding down on him the best she could.

The moment that Xigbar had pushed the bar mistress's skirt up far enough to fully expose her thigh, the one eyed man's hand then snacked underneath the heavy material, sliding down creamy flesh to up one firm globe of her buttocks. "Well, well. No undergarments? I'm surprised at you, Sugar Tits. I almost pegged you as a prude," the dark haired man then began to knead the firm muscle, mirroring the movements that his other hand continued on her ample breast. Tifa continued to moan and whimper at the assault, thrusting her hips into the pirate's whenever he would squeeze either part of her body harshly.

With each thrust that she made down on to the tall man's hips, Tifa could feel his own arousal easily through his pants, exciting her even more. The heat that had begun to pool between her legs only intensified and she could already feel the stickiness beginning to seep down along her thighs. Never before had she felt like this about a man, and it was making it hard for the brunette to control herself for too much longer. When the hand that had been fondling her buttocks slipped down a little further, Tifa allowed thick fingers to slide down between her legs and rubbing harshly against her lips. It drew even more noises from the brunette as she clung desperately to the pirate's back, the harsh and frequent scratches that she was creating beginning to well up with lines of blood.

When he felt just how wet that the beauty was already, Xigbar found absolutely no reason to delay the inevitable. Offering no sort of warning, two of his large fingers slipped inside the petite woman's body, stroking her velvety walls while spreading his fingers wider and wider apart. He wanted to make sure that she was nice and ready for him.

"Xigbar!" She gasped out as the thick digits entered her, her entire body quivering at the unexpected penetration. Her body was reacting on its own, attempting to pull the fingers deeper into her, clamping down on them each time that they tried to pull out. It had been a long time since she had felt the touch of a man like this, and never had it been as passionate as this pirate's touch. He made her feel like no one else had ever made her feel. Wanting to feel those fingers deeper inside her, the buxom brunette wrapped her arms around Xigbar's neck tightly once again before lifting her other leg up to wrap around the pirate's waist as well, the long skirts riding up to allow the movement.

Instead of allowing his fingers to slide further into the beauty's body, Xigbar slid them mostly out until only the tips remained inside her. He could feel her muscles contracting around them, her entire body seeming to clamp down on the intrusion. Intrigued by her desperation that had become apparent when she used the legs wrapped around him to try and pull his body in further against hers, the pirate gave her breast one final squeeze before that hand moved up to cup the back of her head, tangling in the thick midnight locks. He used that hold to pull her in for another blood searing kiss that sent heat down both their bodies to pool deep below their stomachs.

As their tongues continued to dance together in a show of dominance, the pirate finally removed his fingers from her slick passage, swallowing the whimper that followed the action. When Tifa began to pull away from the kiss in retaliation, he bit down on her full lower lip. With a smirk playing in his single amber eye, Xigbar brought his wet fingers up and rubbed them gently under her bottom lip, letting it fall from between his teeth, his tongue then tracing along the moist trail, a growl of appreciation rumbling from deep within him at the explosion of flavour. No longer having any sort of patience, the dark haired man then reached down and undid the lacings along the front of his trousers as quickly as he could.

When she felt the movements of his hand down between their bodies, Tifa could only whimper in desperation as he initiated another kiss, eyes sliding closed when she tasted a new and slightly tangy flavour on her tongue. Obviously she tasted herself on Xigbar's tongue. It didn't disgust her in the least. It was completely erotic. As soon as she felt the fabric between her legs being pushed down, Tifa blindly trusted her legs, the wall and the pirate to keep her upright. One hand reached down and made its way under the many layers of her skirts until it found Xigbar's hand. Smiling into the kiss, the buxom brunette reached down and wrapped thin fingers around his aching arousal, causing the pirate to take in a sharp hiss of air at the contact.

The length felt heavy in her hand, thick and hard. Just the light touch was sending a throb through her; she couldn't wait to feel it inside her. Tentatively, Tifa gave the shaft several quick strokes, each one bringing a noise forth from the pirate's lips. When her fist would make it up towards the tip of his erection, she could already feel the little amounts of fluid that leaked from the head of his penis. He was as desperate for this as she was. Though she originally meant to tease the pirate a little bit, the buxom brunette knew that that would mean having to wait longer herself. At the moment, that wasn't an option.

Xigbar seemed to catch onto her train of thought and removed his hand from the back of her head. He slid it back down her naked torso and then down over the volumous skirts until it was resting on her exposed thigh. Running his finger nails up and down along the creamy flesh several times to leave angry red marks there, the pirate then brought his other hand up to rest on her other thigh. Never moving enough to force Tifa to stop pumping along his penis, his hands then moved down her legs until they reached her knees. They then dipped under until each large hand cupped under a knee, then pushed them up towards the brunette's body, the action drawing a gasp from her. In retaliation, she squeezed Xigbar's shaft tightly until he growled. Their eyes locked and all that either of them could feel was the passion that was desperate to break free from its restraints.

With Tifa's hand still holding his member still, the pirate then thrust forward until he was as close as he could get to Tifa's entrance that practically dripped with her juices. She then used her grip on the hard length to guide him to her opening, the blunt head feeling so much larger now that it was so close. But that just caused the anticipation to boil over inside of her as she rolled her own hips down, forcing the thick shaft to push inside her only the barest amount. Before any sort of noise could escape from Tifa, Xigbar thrust his hips forward, burying himself into her up to the hilt in one swift motion.

Now the brunette was able to cry out, pulling roughly at the long hair that fell down the pirate's back. It wasn't as if the entrance hurt, she just hadn't expected it. The lack of gentleness actually excited her even more. She could feel the muscles of her body clamping down around him, pulsing with arousal. He felt so big inside her. Tifa couldn't imagine anything feel better at the moment until he began to pull out.

The friction that Xigbar's penis created along her inner walls sent tremors all up through the brunette's body as she gasped out the pirate's name, her head falling back against the wall. The dark haired man felt much of the same sensations, the constricting passage of her body surrounding him with unmatched warmth. The pull along his length as he pulled halfway out of her body was more than he could have ever imagined. As he thrust back in, her vaginal walls gripped his harshly once again, sending more ripples of pleasure though his body.

Their pace continued with harsh thrusts, each movement earning a whimper from Tifa, but it wasn't nearly enough as she moved her hands up to wrap tightly around his neck. "Faster!" she demanded the feeling of the long erection inside her driving her crazy. Xigbar didn't need to be told twice, so he let go of himself, allowing his arousal to take control of the movements. The intensity of the trusts didn't change, each one driving into the brunette hard enough to break her in half, but the speed of them did. Each of the rapid movements allowed the pirate to push into her body further, pulling out a little more each time before slamming back into the wet opening.

Tifa felt as if she was going to lose it at any moment now, the sensations that assaulted her were so overwhelming already to hear the heavy panting of the large man over the slick sound her body made each time he pushed in was an amazing melody to her. Every never in her body felt as if it was on fire, and it was all she could do to hold onto herself for the moment. Wanting to feel a little something more, the brunette moved one hand down from around the pirate's neck to rest on one of her large breasts, squeezing it hard enough to make her whimper. Giving the entire mound a few good squeezes, each one timed with the inward thrust of the dark haired man, her fingers then began to pinch the hard bud of her nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger.

The combination of feeling Xigbar's naked hips rubbing along her sensitive inner thighs, her own fingers pinching at the erect nub on her breast and most of all, the sensation of the pirate's long erection pulling in and out of her with such force all began to overwhelm Tifa. Every emotion and inkling of pleasure she was experiencing felt like it was being multiplied tenfold, searing through her veins without reserve. She couldn't describe how good it felt to have him rubbing against her inner walls. It was intoxicating her to no end. Her own body continued to rock down against his, every muscle quivering and tightening around him.

Easily able to feel as he body was reaching her peak, Xigbar picked up his pace, slamming into her body as hard as he possibly could. Each time he thrust into the tight heat, he grunted loudly. The friction that her body created for him was so amazing and so tight that the captain knew that it wouldn't be much longer for him either. The sensation of her vagina squeezing his shaft so intensely was too much for him to handle. The stirring sensations that had so suddenly appeared in the pit of his stomach quickly began to boil over into his blood. Unable to deny his body any longer, the pirate pushed deeply into the brunette's body as far as he could.

With the sensation of the pirate using her so roughly, Tifa felt everything inside her finally break apart and as her body went into convulsions, she roughly slammed her lips against Xigbar's, alternately kissing and biting him as the pleasure racked her body with waves of pure bliss. Her legs tightened around the captain's hips, pushing him deep into her and not allowing him to withdraw. White spots danced in her vision from the intensity of her orgasm and it took everything that she had to prevent herself from blacking out completely.

The extra constricting that came from the brunette's walls pulsating around his length was all that it took to send Xigbar over the edge as well. With a groan that was more than half growl, he shot his load into the beauty's body, his own body falling to uncontrollable thrusts as the pleasure washed over him. As his vision began to turn blurry, he shut his single amber eye and began to finally kiss the brunette back, her biting stopping at that moment as their lips and tongues joined together once more.

With their sweat covered bodies pressing up against one another, they began to rapidly fall from their shared high. Breaths came out in sharp pants as they both attempted to fight off the darkness. Eventually Xigbar's legs gave out as he lowered himself, and Tifa down the wall, coming to sit on the floor, Tifa seated in his lap and still impaled on his length. She leaned heavily against him, all her strength drained.

"I take it you enjoyed that then?" Xigbar questioned the smugness apparent in his voice. He reached one hand up to tangle in her long dark hair, the strands slightly damp from their tryst.

"Just promise me one thing, Captain." The way that she said his title sent a chill up the pirate's spine.

"I'm a pirate, Sugar Tits. I don't do promises. But tell me what it is you want and I'll see if it fits my style."

Tifa rolled her eyes both at his arrogance and the nickname. Although she should have been offended by such a demeaning name, oddly enough, coming from this man, it was endearing and sent a flutter of warmth straight down to her groin. "I was going to say to promise to keep my little sister safe and I'll give you a reason to make port in Midgar more often." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the way that she said the words, there was no way that Xigbar could miss the meaning in them, especially when her inner muscles clamped down on his still sensitive length.

With a growl, the Captain's hands went down and gripped harshly at Tifa's waist, using them to hold her still as he made a single jerky thrust upwards. "Bribing a pirate now? I think I like _your _style."

With a smile that bordered on devious, the brunette ran her fingers through his silver streaked hair and forced his amber eye to focus directly into her coffee coloured eyes. "Well, we have the rest of the night for me to show you that it will be worth it if you accept my offer."

Xigbar didn't offer his response verbally, but the smirk that appeared on his face was enough to tell Tifa that he would hold her to her word.

* * *

><p>Happy anniversary my love! Four years last month. Incredible how fast the time goes by, and every day I love you so much more! And for you, here is the first full het (with no cheating!) story that I have written in like 8 years, lol. I hope you and everyone else likes this story, and we need more people to spread the Xigfa love! And if anyone is willing to do a picture of this story of our two love birds, I will be more than happy to write them an oneshot of their choice in return! Thanks again to everyone and until next time!<p> 


End file.
